Just A Question
by XxReddShadowxX
Summary: It was just the answers that he provided, unlike any piece of information or any debt collected, that made them feel good inside.


Sure it was nice outside, and sure it was a perfect day to take a nice, romantic walk through the sakura trees, and sure it was a great time to go and spoil a lover to a lovely picnic in the shade, and sure it was a good idea to share a gentle, heavenly kiss under the vibrant blue sky, or even to ask the one you love to be with you forever by pulling out a velvet box and-

Yeah right, not today.

Screw ideal weather and perfect moments, we're saying that it was dark and pouring outside and Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara were arguing in a small apartment room underneath all of the thunder and rain.

"What do mean you hate me? Was that really the most appropriate thing to say in front of all of those people? You made my little humans think that I was an idiot, and that is most definitely _i__ncorrect_!" The brunet screamed angrily at the tall blond.

"What did you expect me to do, fall down at your feet?" The ex-bartender argued back. "I have a reputation to hold up! A guy like me just can't get _groped_ in public by his enemy and be fine with it, can he?"

After today's escapade, neither of the two were in a good mood. It all started with their daily fight through Ikebukuro when Izaya had pushed his luck a bit too far with his poor-tempered boyfriend, Shizuo.

_"Shizu-chan~!" Izaya yelled playfully. "Bet you can't catch me, you brute!"_

_Growling furiously, Shizuo sprinted through the streets after the smaller man, violently throwing anything that he could put his hands on. Sure they were now in a relationship and everything, but that didn't stop them from fighting like they did everyday.  
_

_"IIIIZZZZAAAAYYYYAAAA!" He screamed, frantically searching for him, now out of his sight, in the middle of a crowd of people bustling through Ikebukuro. Suddenly, his face flushed a bright red, feeling a small hand on his butt and a loud giggle from behind him.  
_

_"Now now, my Shizu-chan..." Izaya scolded. "You wouldn't really hurt me, would you? After all, you do love me, don't you?"_

Looking back at it, it was a bit of a ridiculous moment for the two, and the crowd wasn't exactly helping, but the arguing wasn't either. Dropping the conversation, the two stomped off to bed, thinking that maybe sleeping it off would be the best solution.

* * *

Long story short, the two enemies did a bit more than sleep that night, and seeming like a blur to both of them at the time, a loving author somewhere in the world who cannot seem to write anything leading up to that point in general decided to leave them with some of their dignity after it all got _quite_ real.

Silence rang through the dark room, save for the two men laying down next to each other, longingly staring into each others eyes and breathing heavily, each warm and sweating slightly from the hours before.

Before either knew what they were going to do, Izaya broke the quietness of the room by looking innocently up at Shizuo from next to him.

"Let's go somewhere..." He suggested.

"What? At this hour? Where?" Shizuo asked, very confused.

"Anywhere."

* * *

Under the luminous sliver of silver in the sky, the linked hands and smiled, wandering through Ikebukuro wherever they pleased. There was no yelling, no fighting, just peace...

Soon enough, they ended up in the end of an old alleyway, sitting against a wall next to each other, Izaya sitting calmly in Shizuo's lap as the flustered blond wrapped his arms around the smaller man. The air was tranquil and serene, a nice silence taking place around the couple.

"Am I a good person?" Izaya asked randomly. Shizuo shifted, thinking for a moment.

"No." He said bluntly.

Clearly rather disappointed with the reply, the crimson-eyed partner asked another question.

"D-do you... do you like me?"

"No."

Crying at this point, and not knowing why, he tried with a final question.

"If I were to die right now, and you never saw me ever again, would you even cry!?"

"No."

Sobbing at this point, his figure trembled, attempting to rise and run away, thinking that his boyfriend no longer loved him, in one bipolar moment of his. It hurt, it really did.

He felt a strong arm pull his wrist back with a jerk, compromising any intended mobility.

"You're not a good person, you're the one person that I know will always love me back for the rest of my pathetic life as a debt-collecter.

"I don't like you at all; I love you. I love you so much that I hurts more than any broken bone that I've ever had in my whole existence.

"If you ever died, or if you ever left me, or if I never saw you ever again, I wouldn't cry a single tear. I would probably cry so much that I had no water left in my body and I would go into depression. I'd also probably kill myself, if that makes you feel any better."

Shocked from the spill of responses from his lover, the information brokers face flushed as he kissed his partner for the millionth time that night.

It wasn't hard to please one another as long as it was only those two behind it, but this was something simple. Just a sentence. Just a phrase.

Just a question.

* * *

**This was just a little something cute that I thought I'd post here since I've read memes and stories like this so often. Enjoy the kawaii-ness! _Ja ne~_**


End file.
